The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for interconnecting modular wall panels in office space divider systems and, more particularly, to a spring biased bracket assembly for interconnecting the modular wall panels.
In order to meet the changing floor plan requirements for commercial and industrial office space, it is known to divide the available office space into sub-areas or work stations by means of a divider system. Typical divider systems are composed of modular wall panels which are interconnected in a desired spacial pattern. The workstations are then furnished with office furniture and/or cantilever-supported components such as cabinets, shelves and the like. In this manner, an office may be divided into a desired configuration for enclosing related job functions as well as defining traffic avenues. In addition, divider systems create an atmosphere of acoustical and visual privacy while at the same time facilitating intercommunication between the occupants of the integrated work stations.
In general, modular space divider systems are employed to permit rearrangement of the layout for an office work area. Various structural devices and associated methods are known for interconnecting the modular wall panels of a divider system. Among prior patents disclosing space divider systems are the patents to Salkeld, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,093; Singer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,108; Morrison, U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,698 and Sobel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,376. However, conventional space divider systems lack adequate versatility and flexibility and must be assembled and disassembled using a large number of separate mounting brackets and fasteners. Accordingly, such divider systems cannot be quickly rearranged without employing skilled personnel.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a versatile and flexible space divider system and interconnection method adapted to partition an open interior space into working sub-areas. The improved divider system and method makes use of modular wall panels having improved interconnection means that may be readily interlocked to create stable partition walls in a broad range of spacial patterns.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a divider system having modular wall panels which may be simply and quickly rearranged into various spacial patterns without the use of a large number of separate mounting brackets, fasteners, and the like. Accordingly, the improved divider system and method of the present invention includes use of modular wall panels having spring biased interconnection means for connecting adjacent panels in a side-by-side or edge-to-edge orientation.
Further objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the following drawings.